My warrior witch
by Wickedwitch90
Summary: During the battle at Hogwarts Lord Voldemort realizes at last he’s in love with Bellatrix.  To be together with her he’ll have to perform the most mysterious magic that exists.


_Yesterday I was at school attacked by this plot bunny during economics class. This is the result of the first part of the story I wrote down in the lesson._

_I don't own the characters, only a part of the plot._

_The story contains some spoilers. _

_It's written from Voldemort's pov._

_Many thanks to Livvie for betareading._

* * *

**My warrior witch**

It'll start soon. The final battle at Hogwarts. We are waiting in my manor. All my Death Eaters are here, waiting impatiently. They're nervous. They don't show it openly, but I can feel it in the air. Bellatrix is the only one who doesn't seem to be scared. I'm proud of her. I smile to her, to let her know I appreciate it she's here. She smiles back broadly. Not the mad smile I expect from this twisted woman, but an honest smile, almost happy. It would've annoyed me, if the smile wouldn't have been hers. I'm surprised I feel the urgency to talk to her on this special moment. Somehow she never caught my attention before. She just arrived with the rest of the gang years ago. Snape, the Lestranges, Avery, the Malfoys. She seemed a bit reluctant at first. Just look at her now. No one is more dedicated to my case. For a moment I wish I knew her better. Maybe later, after the battle. We have to go now. It is time.

-------

I don't understand it. We were winning, I killed the Potter boy. And now…. His death didn't break the spirit of the teachers, students and those despicable members of Dumbledore's Order. Instead of being defeated, they continue fighting with an unnatural desperation. My Death Eaters are losing and they know it. I have to do something, but somehow I am distracted. While I am leading the battle, something prevents me from concentrating and controlling completely. It takes me a while to realize the reason of distraction. Bellatrix. My eyes wander to her every few seconds; I seem to be incapable to stop watching her. She fights with so much elegance and fire, while the sound of her joyous laughs fills the Great Hall. I kill some people around me to make sure they won't intervene when I'm looking into her direction.

She bewitches me with a kind of magic I have never experienced before. Her cheeks are red from the physical challenge this fight is, her hair is flying wildly around with each movement, and for some reason I notice how low cut her dress is. Bella's laughing and banter to her enemies is like music in my ears. She looks like a warrior witch to me. Or maybe not just a warrior witch, but warrior goddess. My warrior goddess.

It makes me wonder about all those moments she acted like I was more than just her master. It makes me think about a lot of things I've never thought of before. Her behavior that I used to describe as mad can be defined in a very different way now. It makes me feel uneasy but strangely happy at the same time.

Maybe it's a good thing a few silly teachers try to hit me with their pathetic curses; otherwise I might would've done something I'd regret later. I can overrule my opponents easily and am tempted to kill them but that'll take more time, and my eyes are magnetically drawn to Bella. Curses fly around, all missing her, not even coming close because she blocks or avoids them, while she aims right time after time. She is merciless: I see, among others, the body of her inferior cousin lying on the ground at her feet.

I vaguely remember I was very angry with her two years ago after the failure at the Ministry. She was right back then, it wasn't her fault, she has always done all she could. It is clear to me, now she is fighting with so much passion. She's fighting for me. Despite her mistakes she has always done everything for me that was in her power.

The pessimistic feelings I had a few minutes ago disappear quickly. I don't care for the Death Eaters who have fallen. They are useless and replaceable. Bella isn't. When we unite our powers, we will together perform Dark Magic that has never seen before, not even in the worst nightmares, and together we will victory and rule the magical world, which will be cleared from everything that isn't worth our newly created planet. Together we will rule, my queen and I.

Most of my followers are defeated or dead, and I walk towards Bella, firing killing curses in every direction, my eyes never leaving her. She is fighting to three girls at the same time with ease; she is playing with them, I can tell. Instead of just killing them, she likes to tease them a bit at first .

Our eyes lock for a moment, she smiles even more, and somewhere in my stomach I feel something so intense I almost collapse.

In the few seconds I need to recover from the shock that went to my body when I looked Bella in the eyes, fate defies interrupts again, this time personificated by the Weasley woman. She attacks Bella, and the two women start to duel, eager to kill the other.

After a while Bella seems to be winning the fight. During two curses she looks at me worriedly, and because of this she is too late to block the killing curse that this time hits her fully, near her heart. Her eyes are looking straight into mine, and I can see the life disappear out of them. Then she falls motionless to the floor.

Uncontrollable anger roars within me like a wild animal, and I scream at the loss of the woman I only really noticed this night for the first time. I want to torture Weasley, want to let her suffer in the most horrible ways, though it will never be able to square the pain she has caused me.

Out of nowhere a shielding charm blocks my Cruciatus curse. The surprise that Potter, the caster of the spell, is still alive, is nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of loss which goes through my system, like I am hit by a killing curse myself.

It doesn't seem to matter anymore. All my followers are dead. I am the only one left. The last remains of a power that wanted to prevent the magical world from being spoiled by mudbloods and Muggles. But that isn't what makes me feel sad.

Potter is speaking to me, but his voice goes by almost unnoticed. In my mind I still see Bella smiling happily, and the look she gave me at the moment she died. I wish that the boy would leave me alone, can't he see I am grieving?

The things which happen seem so blurred, surreal, somehow like something essential is missing. I get angry with Potter. He thinks it is because of the things he says to me, but truth to be told it is because of Bella. She is gone, death has parted us. Death. The only thing I ever feared, stands between us like an obstacle that can't be passed. Not by the living.

An idea enters my mind and develops at incredible speed. Despite the situation I smile inwardly. I've found the perfect solution. There is nothing for me anymore in this world that is falling apart. Bella is waiting for me elsewhere. I can feel it. I force myself to concentrate a little longer. When this last plan will succeed, everything will be over. And everything will start again. Somewhere else. In a different way. The most special kind of magic. Old and dangerous, so much, there isn't anyone left who knows about it now Dumbledore is dead. Only when I studied the most mysterious kinds of magic, I discovered the spell. It requires so little but at the same time so much: self sacrifice and love. Something I had never thought myself capable of. How the situation has changed this evening that went by so completely different than planned, in all possible ways.

I let Potter talk, observing him closely, while I pretend to be focused on the things he says. Getting insulted by him is easy, even when I don't really listen. I try to find out what he'll do when he is done talking, or when I attack. I'm sure he'll use the Expelliarmus spell, like he always does. I can see it in his mind.

He mentions the Elder Wand. Shock brings me back to the present for a short amount of time. Could it really be I don't have the wand I've been looking for all this years? Well, it doesn't really matter anymore.

It even is a good thing. It will makes things easier. A lot easier. I know what will happen when our two wands connect. If I use a killing curse…

It's the best thing to do. It will solve all problems. I won't be captured or killed. One final big bang, so I'll leave this world in a dignified way. I'll take one last life; how ironic it is my own and my motives are almost as noble as Potter's this time.

It seems that Potter is almost done humiliating me. I have to act now.

For a brief moment I close my eyes. I think of Bella, the moment she smiled at me hours ago in my manor, and keep that image in my head. I point my wand at Potter.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!"

I shout the curse with all the power that's in me, knowing this is my last killing spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The boy acts exactly as I had expected. Our wands connect again: this is the crucial moment. I whisper Bella's name, feeling my own spell backfire at me.

"Amabo in aeternum."

Inaudible I say those words which are the key to the ancient magic that must make sure this won't be the real ending

A moment later all the sounds around me fade away. Then everything goes black.

-------

She is walking in front of me. I say her name, and she turns around to face me, smiling brightly. She looks even more like a goddess to me. I walk to her, and in the moment I cross the distance between us, all that ever happened to me in the past seems to fade away. All what matters, all there is, is us. Only us. We are different and better persons now. This time there won't be cruelty, hate and humiliation. Only our love.

THE END

* * *

_Author's note: 'amabo in aeternum' means 'I will love for eternity' in Latin._


End file.
